Seto's Tale
by Pharoahatem
Summary: Seto tell's Yugi and his friends about the time he was left home alone. And Seto is friends with Yugi in this story.


Seto's Tale

Chapter one

It was lunch time at Domino High School when Yugi and his friends spotted Kaiba sitting in the corner working on his laptop like always.

"Hey Seto," Yugi greeted "How you doing today?"

The blue eyed CEO looked up at Yugi and said, "Well I'm doing pretty good, designing a new duel disk and all that."

"Wow! That's cool what's it look like?" Tea asked

"That I can't tell you." Seto said

When Tea was about to say something Joey ran in happier than usual.

"Hey guys!" Joey yelled in his usual Brooklyn accent "Guess what, my dad went to New York for the month I get to be home all by myself."

"Really Joey?" Triston asked looking at Joey like he's the craziest person alive "Why did your dad go to New York?"

"Neh I don't know maybe there's a new kind of drink out and the old man wanted to be the first one to get it."

Everyone laughed at Joey's joke about his dad even Seto did which was not very often.

"So Joey," Triston began as the group settled down "what are you going to do while your dad is away?"

"I don't know,"Joey started "Maybe just sit around, watch t.v., and sleep all day. I guess there's basically nothing to do it's pretty boring."

"Yeah I guess it's easy to be home alone with no care in the world." Triston said

"I wouldn't say it's boring to be by yourself." Seto said

"Really Seto?" Yugi ask "How come it wouldn't be boring?"

"Well for the most part if you are going to be by yourself." Seto began "You have to take responsibility for the house like…"

"Like what Seto?" Joey interrupted

"Like do the laundry, buy the food, and make sure the alarm system is on and so on" Seto listed

"Wow that's a lot a stuff." Said Triston

"Yeah that is a lot." Joey said

"Seto," Yugi started "How do you know all that, I mean you've never been home alone have you?"

"Actually Yugi I have been left home by myself before." Seto answered

"Wait!" yelled Joey "you said you were left home alone right?"

"Right."

"Well who left ya?"

Seto puts his laptop away a takes a drink of his soda then says "Think Joey who usually leaves things behind when their in a rush?"

"Uh" Joey scratches his head trying to think who would leave a president of Kaiba Corp all alone. "Neh I give up man who left ya."

Seto leaned in towards the group and says quietly "My own family."

"What! Joey half yelled "What do you mean by your own family I thought your family was dead."

"Joey," Kaiba replied "This was before they died even before Mokuba was born."

"Whoa Seto," Tea said surprised "How old were you when this happened?"

"Yea Seto how old were you cause weren't you like ten years old when Mokuba was born?" Yugi asked confused

"Actually nine," Seto corrected "I was nine years old when Mokuba was born and I was seven years old when I was left home alone."

"Wow, that's awful young was you lonely when you were by yourself?" Tea ask

"Lonely? Nah! We had a German shepherd when I was little."

"Aw cool," Joey said amazed "A German Shepherd what was his name? Killer?"

"No." Seto putted simply

"Ok was it, Bruce?" Joey guessed

"No"

"Buck"

"No" Seto was starting to get annoyed by Joey's guessing so he decided to give Joey a clue

"Ok Joey I'll give you a hint his name started with a "S"."

"Uh Jersey?"

"What! Joey that doesn't even start with a "S"."

"Neh I give up what was the dogs name?"

"Shadow."

"Shadow?" Joey repeated

"Yes, Shadow you got it in your memory now?"

"uh yeah, I just thought…"

"That the dog had a tough name?" Seto interrupted

"Well, yeah I did think that I just thought cause you know a German Shepherd is a police dog so uh, well you know."

"Well if you two are done," tea said "I would like to hear this story."

"What story?" Seto asked

"Well I thought you was going to tell us the time of when you was left home alone."

"Yeah!" yelled Triston "It sounds exciting."

"That does sound like a great tale." Said Yugi

"Well, ok I will tell you the story of when I was left home alone."

"Yay!" yelled Joey

"Um, how about I tell you the story at your house Yugi." Seto said

"Sure but why?"

"Cause class is about to start."

"Aww, I wanted to hear Seto's tale." Joey whined

"You can hear it after school Joey." Tea said

Then the bell rang for the sign that lunch is over and that it was time for class to start. Everything happened the way it usually happened. The teacher gave the class a test which of course everybody studied for except Joey.

"Man," said Joey after school was over"that was a hard test"

"It wasn't for me, because I actually studied."Seto told Joey

"What was that." Joey said at Seto in a warning tone

"Nothing I just said that I studied while you were goofing off."

"OK you're asking for it."

"Boys!." Tea yelled "Don't start arguing I mean come on. Seto was just saying that he studied."

"Yeah and I guess I was goofing off alittle." Joey Apologetically

"So Seto," Yugi started "Are you going to tell us the story?"

"Yep," Seto said proudly "I will tell you my tale."

Everyone sat down as soon as they got into Yugi's house so they could hear the story.

"Ok," Said Seto "When I was seven years old my family was planning a trip to Florida for Christmas."

"Wait a minute Seto." Joey interrupted

"You was left behind on Christmas?"

"Yes Joey I was left behind on Christmas."

"That's just cruel leaving a seven year old home alone especially on Christmas." Tea said angrily

"Whoa, hold it" Seto said as he calmed everyone down "How about I start from the beginning. Then you will know why it happened."

Everyone calmed down so they could hear why Seto was left on Christmas.

"Okay" Seto started "I was left home alone about a week before Christmas because everyone was in a rush because they slept late so this is what happened the night before the rush that morning…"

* * *

just so you know I do not own YU-Gi-Oh. If I did Seto would be a kinder person.

And I will use some reference from the movie home alone to help me out on the story. If there is anything I can approve on this story reveiw and tell me and I'll try


End file.
